Star Fox: Entre Ambos Bandos
by EvanTenkatsu5
Summary: Después de Star Fox 64, el equipo se adentrará en una nueva misión, donde encontrará a viejos y nuevos amigos sin mencionar los peligros, entre estos una gran incógnita y misión difícil de cumplir. OC s #CAPÍTULO 4 PRÓXIMAMENTE
1. Despertar a la deriva

**Star Fox: Entre Ambos Bandos**

_Capítulo 01: Despertar a la deriva._

"El sistema Lylat, se encuentra mucho mas tranquilo. Después de que el equipo de mercenarios ya conocidos por sus obras para el beneficio del sistema, del prestigiado ejercito del planeta Corneria… Star Fox"

En la oscuridad del espacio, se encuentra una especie de arwing, con colores naranjas y negros, pareciera que tiene un propulsor dañado y en su interior un joven lobo, de pelaje gris con blanco, inconsciente…

El lobo dio un gemido de dolor seguido de un suspiro para abrir lentamente sus ojos y observar su alrededor… un frío y vacío espacio.

Al instante recordó lo sucedido, su misión que le habían encomendado, sus compañeros de equipo que lo acompañaban, a ella…Kelly….y la explosión, los lásers, las bombas y las naves que aparecieron de la nada arrasando con todos…para darse cuenta de que la poca suerte que el creía tener…le salvó la vida.

-…team leader…team leader…Sam, responde – se escuchó en el comunicador.

El lobo tomo el comunicador que se encontraba en el tablero de la cabina y se lo colocó en su oreja.

- Aquí team leader …- volvió a cerrar los ojos frunciendo el ceño y presionando al parecer una herida en su estomago la cual sangraba un poco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sam? … no te veo, la cámara no funciona – preguntaron por el comunicador.

-Si, si… estoy bien Rocket, pero, el tablero esta dañado…y ¡uggh! –

-¡Sam!, dime qué pasó viejo – dijeron a través del comunicador.

-Todo – el rostro del lobo mostró un semblante de tristeza y nostalgia - …todo fue una trampa, nos atacaron – dijo él.

- ….y, ¿los demás? – preguntó Rocket, el que hablaba del otro lado del comunicador.

-ellos no…no sobrevivieron…- suspiró – nadie…solo yo – dijo Sam, cabizbajo.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar -¡Demonios!, volvieron – dijo Sam, muy alarmado volteando a todos lados.

- ¡Sal de ahí Sam!... ¡Inmediatamente! – gritó Rocket.

Sam no lo pensó ni un instante mas e intento encender el motor, lográndolo.

-Bien, todo bien hasta ahora – Pero cuando pensó que al fin saldría de ahí, notó una luz parpadeante de color rojo –oh no, algo anda mal con el propulsor izquierdo- dijo Sam.

-Enviaré ayuda Sam ¡resiste! – exclamo Rocket.

- No, espera…-

-Jajaja pero qué tenemos aquí – escuchó Sam por el comunicador.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – de la nada justo en frente aparecieron 3 naves parecidas a la de él.

-No, más bien ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó alguien diferente al de antes, una voz como chillona e irritante, una voz que desesperaría a cualquiera.

-Vamos cachorro, dinos ¿quién eres y de dónde sacaste esa nave? – está era otra voz, distinta a las 2 anteriores, era más grave, fuerte, potente, casi atemorizante.

-¡No les diré nada! – dijo Sam, alistando sus cañones.

-Entonces quieres pelea… danos tu mejor golpe- dijo la primera voz.

-Espera León - dijo la tercera, la más grave.

-Decídete Wolf, ¿lo vamos a matar o no? – dijo la irritante.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sam se paralizara por un momento, pero al recordar lo que "según" ellos le habían hecho su equipo, a Kelly.

-No, no les diré nada – Sam comenzó a cargar su láser, lista para disparar.

-Hmmp, no te atreverías- dijo Wolf.

-Claro que si…Star Wolf – exclamó Sam apuntándole a Wolf – ¡ustedes asesinaron a mi equipo! -.

- ¿Qué? – dijo León.

-¡Wolf! …es hora de ¡atacar! – dijo la voz irritante.

-Chico, no sé de que hablas….pero te lo ganaste – Wolf inmediatamente giro su nave con gran velocidad para quedar detrás de e larwing de Sam.

Sam disparó –tchh-

=Mientras tanto=

-Fox…ha llegado un mensaje- dijo un ave, sus plumas de color azul.

-Claro Falco, veámoslo – contestó un zorro, de pelaje entre naranja y café.

-ROB, muéstranos el mensaje – dijo Fox.

En medio de la sala surgió un holograma, en el había un Husky, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Star Fox…necesito su ayuda- dijo el Husky del holograma.

-Cuando será el día en que nos tomemos un descanso- dijo Falco.

-El descanso vendrá cuando nuestros deberes terminen- dijo un conejo de avanzada edad llegando a la sala.

-Verán, un equipo de rescate se adentro entre espacios de Venom, en los cuales fueron sorprendidos, todo fue una trampa, y lamentablemente solo un miembro sobrevivió… así que necesito de sus servicios, por favor, rescaten a mi amigo- dijo el Husky.

-Hmm… una misión de rescate….- dijo Fox, frotano su barbilla.

-En las cercanías de ¿Venom? – preguntó Peppy, el conejo.

-Oh vaya, vamos a rescatar a alguien que se suponía iba a rescatar a otro…. Vaya dilema- dijo Falco de mala gana.

- Su recompensa será alta, pero por favor, ayúdenme- El holograma terminó.

-Oigan, aquí aparece que el mensaje provino de Katina- dijo Slippy.

-El escuadrón Husky…. ¿acaso Bill sabrá de esto? – preguntó Fox.

-No lo sé- dijo Falco -…y, vamos a ir o no-

-Por supuesto- contestó Fox –chicos, preparen las arwings…nos vamos a una misión-

…

Bueno, este es el final del capítulo no. 1

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y nos veremos luego con otro capítulo.

Suerte y hasta pronto.

Atte. Iván.


	2. Recordar

**Star Fox: Entre Ambos Bandos**

_Capítulo 02: Recordar_

**Hola queridos lectores, lamento mi ausencia en está categoría, he estado algo ocupado con la prepa y más…**

**Agradecimientos a los que dejaron review (FireFox & Alejandra), me alegro que alguien esté leyendo mi fic =D**

**Ahora sin más que decir, disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

-Tu te lo ganaste chico- dijo Wolf disparando rápidamente hacia mi arwing, la cual ya bastante dañada dudaba que resistiera mucho más.

-Vamos, resiste- me decía a mi mismo maniobrando para evadir los disparos.

-Vas a arder muuuuuuy bien, jajaja- dijo el de la voz chillona prolongando el sonido de la "u", según había escuchado su nombre era Pigma.

-¡Ja! Eso veremos- dije optimista tratando de ocultar mi miedo y tristeza, cuando fui impactado en un ala, lo que ocasiono que esta quedara perforada.

-Al fin te tengo- dijo el otro, León, uniéndose a sus compañeros.

La alarma dentro del arwing había iniciado una vez mas con su irritante sonar.

Los propulsores dañados, un ala perforada, el tablero totalmente destruido y yo herido, parecía que no saldría vivo de ésta… éste… ¿era el fin?

Cerré mis ojos esperando lo que viniera, cuando una gran ola de recuerdos y pensamientos llegaron a mi mente… entre estos… uno en especial.

Flashback

Un bello atardecer se reflejaba sobre sus hermosos ojos cristalinos, de un color aqua. La había invitado a pasear después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Ambos estábamos sentados en una banca a la orilla del mar de Corneria.

-Sam, es tan hermoso- dijo ella, yo en cambio la observaba a ella, como la ligera brisa marina acariciaba su pelaje dorado.

-Si, es de las cosas más bellas que he visto, tú eres la más hermosa- tome su mano y me acerque más a ella.

-…Sam- me volteo a ver sonrojada pero sonriendo.

-…Kelly- nos acercamos el uno al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos, hasta que terminamos uniendo nuestros labios en un cálido y exquisito beso.

Al momento nos separamos, ambos nos sonrojamos y sonreímos mutuamente.

-Kelly yo…-

"Tit-um"

Fui interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador.

Fruncí el seño ante ese sonido por haber interrumpido el momento. Suspiré y tomé el comunicador –Si, aquí Sam- dije por éste.

-Sam, ¿dónde estás?- preguntaron, la voz era tan familiar que inmediatamente supe quién era.

-Estamos en Corneria… Rocket- le contestó Kelly.

-¿Kelly?... eh, bueno… necesitan regresar ya a Katina, hay una nueva misión de rescate – dijo Rocket.

-Está bien, llama a la unidad de búsqueda que ya vamos en camino – le dije cortando la señal –creo que es hora de irnos- le dije a Kelly algo sentido.

-Así parece jiji- ella me sonrió ampliamente, provocando una de igual manera en mi.

Me levante de la banca y le estire mi mano - ¿lista?-

Ella afirmó con su cabeza siguiéndome el paso, en el camino hacia nuestras arwings.

Ya una vez en el espacio, fuera de la atmosfera de Corneria dirigimos rumbo a Katina.

-Sam, este día ha sido maravilloso- me dijo ella por el comunicador.

-Kelly, todos los días que pase a tu lado serán los mejores de mi vida- le respondí.

Voltee a ver su arwing, aunque no pudiera ver a través del vidrio que protege la cabina sabia que ella me miraba.

Cuando de la nada recibí un impacto en uno de los propulsores, Kelly se mantuvo al frente. Vi como 4 naves desconocidas aparecieron en el radar abriéndose paso entre nosotros justo al llegar al cinturón de asteroides.

-¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Kelly.

-Si, estoy bien- recibí una señal entrante de contacto, frente a mi en la pantalla apareció Rocket.

-Sam, la unidad de búsqueda esta por llegar- me dijo.

-Rocket, estamos siendo atacados, infórmale al general- le dije.

-Claro, ahora mismo le digo, resiste- confirmó Rocket.

-¡Kelly! Necesitamos alejarnos lo más posible de ellos- le dije a Kelly.

-Entendido Sam-

Ambos recibimos a señal de la unidad de búsqueda llegando a la zona.

-Team leader no. 1, ¿cuáles su estatus? – preguntó uno de los integrantes de la unidad.

-Estoy bien, pero… - observe a las naves enemigas -¡Identifíquense!- les demande.

-…- la señal entró pero nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

-…jeje- uno rio extrañamente y comenzó a dispararle a todos, algunos rápidamente reaccionaron y se elevaron, otros recibieron varios impactos, incluyendo Kelly.

-Ahh, todos a la defensiva- dije disparando al atacante.

-Uno de los atacantes de dirigió detrás de mi lanzando misiles sin cesar.

-Demonios- comencé a evadirlos, haciéndolos explotar con ellos mismos.

Después ya de varios minutos ambos, tanto atacantes enemigos como amigos se encontraban bastante dañados.

Todos se encontraban en un perímetro muy "angosto" lo cual, Kelly y yo decidimos atacar juntos.

-Es hora de acabar con esto- me dijo ella.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le conteste.

Nos dirigimos hacia una sola nave enemiga disparando arduamente provocando que esta explotara.

-¡Jaja!... ahora si- exclamé.

-…no- uno de los enemigos lanzo un misil hacia mi; gire completamente pero me di cuenta de que este venía de regreso. Tratando de proteger a mis compañeros me aleje del perímetro.

-Sam, aún está detrás de ti- me dijo Kelly.

Observe mi radar y efectivamente, el misil y mi atacante venían detrás de mi.

-Basta ya de juegos- dijo el atacante, su voz era fuerte y algo ronca. Disparó directamente al misil haciéndolo explotar; la fuerza de este impacto el arwing dañando la un poco.

Realicé un "U-Turn" dirigiéndome hacia mis compañeros, cuando lo vi… una nave diferente a las otras apareció entre las demás, esta cargaba una esfera brillante en su interior.

-Es la hora de su muerte- dijo mi atacante alejándose.

-¡¿Qué? – trate de detener a esa nave.

-¡Sam!- gritó Kelly

-¡Kelly!- cuando…

Todo brillaba, me había cegado esa luz… no percibía nada, ni una sola nave hasta que…logre apreciar los restos de muchas naves, entre estás… la arwing de Kelly.

-…no, ugg- vi mi estomago, tenía varios cristales encajados en él, sangraba lentamente pero suficiente para sentirme débil, mi radar no mostraba nada de actividad….y sin poder hacer nada, me desmayé.

Fin del flashback

Abrí los ojos y decidido utilice toda la energía que me quedaba para lanzarle un misil al Star Wolf y maniobrar mi arwing al planeta más cercano…Fichina.

-Oh no, no te iras…- Star Wolf comenzó a seguirme, tal y como lo esperaba.

…..

Pues, aquí termina este capítulo, sé que son cortos pero así prefiero hacerlos n.n les deseo suerte a todos y más que nada éxito, hasta pronto.

PD: ¡Feliz San Valentín! =D

Atte. Iván (EvanTenkatsu5)


	3. Escogiendo bando por… ¿venganza?

**Star Fox: Entre Ambos Bandos**

_Capítulo 03: Escogiendo bando por… ¿venganza?_

**Hola todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo n.n**

**Gracias FireFox9765 por tus reviews**

**Empecemos.**

**No P.D.V**

El curso del Great Fox a las cercanías del cinturón de asteroides fue rápido pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a la escena a tiempo y ayudar a Sam en su batalla o incluso para rescatarlo, esto dificultaba la misión aunque hay que recordar que no hay reto ni tan grande o pequeño que el equipo Star Fox no pueda resolver.

-¿Alguna señal chicos?- preguntó Fox por el comunicador y observando su radar.

-No, ninguna- respondió Falco.

-Chicos detecto una energía extraña en toda el área- dijo Slippy observando el tablero de la arwing.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de restos de naves flotando en el espacio.

-Cielos, parece un cementerio aquí – dijo Falco.

-Slippy… ¿qué tipo de energía? – preguntó Peppy.

-No lo sé, no logró identificarla – respondió Slippy.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, fue devastador – dijo Fox algo intrigado.

-Seguros que estas son las coordenadas – dijo Falco.

-Si, estás son – contestó Peppy.

-Pues aquí no hay nadie y la verdad, no somos el equipo de búsqueda como por andar por ahí preguntando… además – comenzó Falco.

-¡Falco! Nuestra misión es rescatar al piloto perdido así que eso aremos, donde quiera que el este lo vamos a encontrar- le dijo Fox decidido interrumpiendo la actitud de Falco la cual le había parecido algo irresponsable.

-Eh, Fox… admiro tu perseverancia pero no hay forma de que lo encontremos sin un rastro- le explicó Peppy.

-Pero… debemos hacerlo, Slippy rastrea la última señal que se realizó en está área- demando Fox a su compañero.

-Enseguida Fox- Slippy empezó a realizar varios movimientos en el tablero cumpliendo con lo ordenado.

-Hmph- Falco sólo observaba el lugar.

-Hmmm…- Peppy al igual que Falco observaba el lugar pero con detenimiento.

-Veamos… la última señal que aparece es… oh, al parecer ya está registrada en nuestra base de datos – dijo Slippy viendo como el código de la última señal era buscado por la base de datos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Falco –Dices que ya hemos tenido contacto con él o ella-

-Afirmativo- respondió Peppy.

-Slippy, muéstranos el código- dijo Fox.

Después en todos los tableros y sus respectivas pantallas de las cabinas de las arwings apareció el código, una pequeña barrita azul comenzó a crecer indicando el proceso de búsqueda; al terminar mostró el nombre, la foto de la nave y del usuario y sus antecedentes todos estos datos del emisor de la señal.

-Oh…esto-

-¡Ja! el otra vez-

-Al parecer aun buscan problemas-

-No… ¿por qué otra vez tu…-

En las pantallas se veía una nave con 4 alas separadas, colores rojos y blancos, el nombre conocido por todos los del equipo y la foto… un lobo, vestimenta extraña, sonrisa de alguien busca pleitos y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-… Wolf- terminó Fox.

Mientras tanto en Fichina, en una zona amplia y desértica se encuentra un lobo joven corriendo de sus atacantes.

-¡Wolf, ya déjalo! …no lo vale- dijo León detrás de Wolf.

-Claro que lo vale… dañó mi nave – contestó Wolf alcanzándolo.

-Jajaja rio Pigma con un tono irritante y malvado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?... ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? – dijo Sam acorralado.

-Darte una lección – contestó Pigma.

-Y nadie daña mi nave sin recibir su merecido- le dijo Wolf tomándolo del chaleco levantándolo del suelo.

-Ustedes son los que merecen ser castigados, por lo que le hicieron a mi equipo – Sam se defendió y sin darse cuenta su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Pigma, León y Wolf se dieron cuenta de esto inmediatamente pero pareció que no les importaba.

-Chico, yo no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, nosotros no atacamos a tu equipo, nosotros llegamos al recibir la llamada de un comerciante ofreciéndonos trabajo… - dijo Wolf, Sam le veía extrañado -… estás herido y tanto como tu no entiendo la situación y no tengo tiempo para andarlo perdiendo en esto… dañaste mi nave y eso no lo hace cualquiera – suelta a Sam y el cae de sentón.

-… pero… yo- dijo Sam en el suelo.

-Pero por está vez are una excepción – agregó Wolf al final.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Pigma.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Wolf? – León también le pregunto.

-Nada- Contesto Wolf.

-… no… - Sam se levanto –si, ustedes no son los culpables de lo que sucedió… quién fue, entonces… ustedes son Star Wolf, caza recompensas… no siguen las reglas y trabajan por su cuenta – él se acerca a Wolf.

-Si, ¿y que? – Wolf lo miraba serio.

-Deseo encontrar a los responsables… y estando en mi puesto no lograré nada, así que… quiero unirme a su equipo – dijo finalizando mirando a Wolf con decisión y valentía.

-¿Cómo? … jajaja, no hablas en serio chico – le respondió Wolf.

Pigma y León los miraban atentos hasta que…

-Oye, Wolf… no lo estas considerando verdad – le dijo Pigma preocupado.

-Él no tiene las agallas- agregó León.

Sam y Wolf mantenían las miradas fijas el uno al otro.

-¿Wolf? – Pigma estaba ya muy preocupado por la decisión que el fuera a tomar.

-Dime chico, por qué quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo-

-Por la simple razón de querer venganza y poder para hacer pagar a los que destruyeron mi vida y que mejor que siendo parte del prestigiado Star Wolf – Sam se acercó más a Wolf, muy serio.

-Hmmph, chico…-

Continuará…

Jeje dejarlos en la intriga no es mi costumbre pero por está vez le dejaré aquí =) Espero la historia les vaya gustando tal y como va hasta ahora, sino es el caso dejen un review dando sus opiniones, serían de mucha ayuda.

No olviden los reviews n.n


End file.
